Sound of the bullet
by Sagittauris
Summary: Kathrine heels is fighting her way threw the apolypse, determined to not give up without a fight. She have never used or hold a gun and is scared of them, but when she hears the sound of the trigger pulling, she can't help but feel a bit safe for the first time in weeks. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_(AN. This is my first story, and I ain't great at writing but I hope it atleast might be a bit good? Well, I do have confidence that it might. I appreciate it if I could get reviews, pm's or such, like tips in how I could improve my writing skill. More chapters will come._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead.)_

She was so scared, she could hear their hungry growls behind her. She could feel her heart thump in her chest as she made her way threw the asphalt roads.

- Flashback –

"Kathrine Heels!"

Kat stood up at the sound of her name, seeing the doctor in the small corridor.

She had felt sick the couple of days, she knew she had migraine but she needed stronger pills, it was getting worse and she didn't know why. She sighed as she made her way to Doctor Rose-something. Kat could never remember her damn last name.

After the doctor's appointment and whatnot, she heard screams. Many screams. She ran threw the corridor back to the cashier and threw herself out the door. And, what she saw, she still couldn't believe. It was a pregnant women that had screamed, clutching her stomach and staring up a grayish man with emotionless eyes, his skin was destroyed and he smelled, even Kat could smell it from where she stood. The man bit the woman, hard, making blood splash from her stomach. Unable to protect, herself and the baby. Kat stood there gaping, and began screaming for help, she saw more grayish people, and regular people too. Everyone flooded the asphalt streets with panic in their eyes and the screams flooded her ears.

*2 weeks later*

Kat was tired, hungry and not even on her damn period had she cried so much, she remembered the first time she saw a walker, imprinted on her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to live for long, she sucked at stuff like hunting but she was determined, to atleast make a damn fight.

She was in a forest, and she was walking slowly. Clutching a butchers knife in her tiny hand. She looked around, scared as shit and could hear a twig break behind her. Bile rised in her throat and she quickly turned, seeing a walker, once a woman in front of her. And again she began running, god help her, but she actually fucking screamed, she just couldn't take it. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the sound of a gun in the air. Confused she turned completely and stood still. _Don't ever damn stop! But it was too late, she heard someone shouting, a man but she could also feel a hand ripping threw her clothes as she fell to the ground, kicking and feeling darkness leaking in on her eyes._

_"I atleast gave a fight" She sobbed and closed her eyes before she could hear another shot, and the thump of the walker falling to the ground._

(_What you think?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(I changed the storyline a bit, so it could fit with, well my story. Hope you like it! And thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, just Katherine. )  
**

Kat could feel pain in her body, she didn't know if it was because she hadn't

eating in a while, or because of running around like a crazy person.

The memories came up in her mind. _"Am I dead?" _She thought, feeling sadness surge threw her, and her eyes popped open. She saw a man, with brown hair, some scrubby beard on his chin. His eyes she couldn't see though, because of

the dark. But she could tell he had a fit body from where she sat, or as she

looked around, slowly. She realized she was lying down.

"Hey there, are you awake?" She heard the man say with concern in his voice.

"I'm alrigh't" She said with her hoarse and dry voice.

He nodded and glanced at her.

"My name is Rick grimes. I'm a cop, I just got in from my walkie about a camp, we're going there right now" He said in a more 'western' voice maybe?

She could feel tears in her eyes and began to sob quietly.

"So I'm not dead?" She asked with so much hope, she thought that it felt like her body would break with the emotion.

He smiled softly at her.

"You're alive, I saved you right before that damn walker catch you. Wish I would have got a warning about the city" He muttered and sighed.

"But we're alright now, and you are gonna be just fine. Ya hear me?" He said with authority in his voice and she just nodded as much as she could while lying down. _"I'm alright, and I'm not alone anymore, fuck if this is a joke I swear to god I will kill him"_ She thought and started crying again, she was just so.. happy? No, not in this hellhole. She was relieved. Tired, hungry and scared but most of all relieved.

"Thankyou, thankyou for saving me. I will never be able to thank you enough rick" She said.

"It's my job ma'm. I couldn't just leave ya there" He said, staring out threw the windowshield at the darkness and the road.

"My name is Kat, Katherine Heels to be exact" She said, and sat herself up slowly.

"Careful" Rick said.

"I try" She said and looked where Rick looked.

She saw a small gravel road, and around them was an incasing forest. In front of them she could see some smoke of a fire, probably, and some trucks and some people walking around.

"Here we go" Rick muttered and stopped the car, police car apparently.

He opened the door, stepped out and smashed it in place so the people could hear. Rick went around the truck to her, opened her door and before she could protest, carried her bridal style.

"Rick I'm fine, I can walk" She mumbled with her cheeks blushing. She wasn't used to human contact anymore, she had spent months, alone. And here she was, in a camp. Safer then anywhere she been, with people, fire and well safety most of all.

Rick just smiled at her small protest and slammed the other door shut.

She looked up and saw a man waving and jumping around a little, probably signalling that they were here.

They walked up to the camp and stopped next to the trailer the man stood on.

"Hey! I'm here!" Rick yelled loudly and she saw people running up, flocking around them.

"Rick?" A woman with brown hair and big doe eyes gasped. She ran to him and tears started flooding down.

"Lori?" Rick said and Kat was starting to feel, well. Awkward. Rick let Kat go quickly and hugged the woman, Lori, tightly.

"I, I thought you were dead" Lori sobbed and hugged back. A little boy stepped forward and she could see the similarities with the three people.

"Dad?" He said and ran forward.

"Dad! I knew you weren't dead" He said and Rick looked down.

"Carl, I would never leave you and your mom" He answered and let go of Lori, only to pick Carl up and swing him around.

Kat stepped back and looked around at the people with big smiles and confused looks on their faces. The old man stepped forward, she liked him directly, probably because he reminded her of her grandpa. She loved her grandpa.

"I'm Dale, and it's a pleasure to meet you Rick?" He said and guessed that Rick was the mans name.

"I'm Rick, and that is Kat" He said finally breaking out of the little bubble of happiness the family created.

He looked around, still with Carl and Lori around him.

Everyone had stepped forward and introduced themselves after a while. Kat still felt awkward and just smile and nodded when they said their names.

It was just so many of them, alive that she just didn't know how to react.

"Are you hungry Kat?" A woman, Carol, asked with a soft tone to her. Sophia, her adorable kid stood next to her mom and stared at Kat out of curiosity. Kat didn't like being stared at but didn't say anything.

"Starving" She just answered instead and followed after the woman to the fire.

"What's for dinner?" She said in a mocking tone, couldn't be anything gourmet they had.

"It's squirrel" Carol said, giving Kat a plastic plate with food one. Kat just wrinkled her nose and looked up from her plate.

"Disgusting but thanks, how did you catch 'em though?"

"Daryl, the only person you haven't met, catched them. He's kinda our hunter" She mumbled and sat down.

"Stay away from Dixon, he's only trouble" Shane, Rick's best friend, said with an angry voice. She forced herself to like him, even though she didn't since, she trusted Rick and if Shane was his friend she just had to trust him.

"Why's that? And why didn't he greet us?" She said between chewing on the squirrel meat.

"Well, you will get to meet him now, and just trust me with what I said" Shane said and everyone looked up while a man came out of the forest, with a crossbow slunged over his torso.


End file.
